


Warrior Mine

by Katakira_Wolves



Series: Jraal [1]
Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Draal (Trollhunters) Lives, Female Jim Lake Jr. (Trollhunters), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves
Summary: Summary inside.





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie knows the existence of trolls way before she became the trollhunter. Her boyfriend Draal seems to always ignore his safety to be with her. You'd think for someone who can't be in sunlight, they'd be smart to leave before dawn, but nope Draal would rather be with Jamie no matter what. If only someone else would notice Draal's disappearance. But such as life things don't go as planned. Like Jamie planning on living hers with Draal, until she's chosen to be the next trollhunter. Good thing she's had some training from Draal when they met, but this is ridiculous. Life never goes as planned, and no one knows that better than Jamie.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie woke up to Draal's voice coming through her phone alarm. The constant sound of her boyfriend saying 'Morning Love' should be annoying to any sensible person, but then again, she's dating-courting a troll. Smiling to herself she gets out of bed to start the day. After the bathroom routine, she styles her hair into a plated french braid, and she wears a light sky blue turtleneck sweatshirt and jeans. Jamie then heads downstairs to make lunch for herself, and her mom, while also making some breakfast for her mom as well.

Jamie heads upstairs after she finished making her mom's breakfast. She slowly, and silently opened the door, to see the peaceful slumber on her mother's face as she slept. Oblivious to her daughter, Jamie, set the tray on the nightstand, picked up her mom's glasses and set them on the tray. Jamie left the room to head to school for the first day after a long summer.


	3. Start of anew

Jamie went onward from her home to school, but not after making sure she had the horngazel that Draal had given her. She rode past Tobias' house and towards the canal. This also the place were she and Draal met. Back when she was fourteen she was walking in the canal after another fight with Barbra. She wasn't paying attention when she ran into Draal. Now once she ran into Draal she didn't scream when he turned around. He was about roar and threaten bodily harm but stopped when he saw the tear tracks on the young lings face. Draal had opened his arms hesitantly because yeah big stone creature and a small soft skinned human. She welcomed the hug as she sobbed in his arms.

She shook her head at the fond memory and focused on her path to school, "Jamie". She was shocked so bad she missed her turn and went down into the canal. "Jamie" she heard from inside the rubble. She cautiously started to shift through the rubble, forgetting school existed. That's were she found the Amulet of Daylight. "Oh god," she gasped. "Your Kanjigar. You're Kanjigar the Courageous. Draal's father." She said. "Oh no, I need to tell Draal," she said, unaware to the audience. Jamie dumped the contents of her bag looking for the horngazel, the amulet, and then ran towards a wall and drew an arch. Like Draal had taught her many times to do. A doorway opened up and she ran in once she saw crystalline like stairs leading down to the heart of trollmarket. She ran down the spiral staircase, with only one thought in her mind, 'Oh god'. "DRAAL," she shouted once she was at the bottom of the staircase. Everything stopped except for the sound of thunder, but it wasn't thunder it was her lover rolling towards her. "Love, what is it?" He asked once he was near. "You know I gave you the horngazel for emerginc-" he didn't finish the sentence when she showed him the Amulet. "I heard my name being called. I followed it and found a pile of rocks, the amulet was what was calling my name. And then I realized from what you told me about the amulet. I, i know that those pile of rocks were not rocks but your father. I'm sorry Draal, but he's gone." She said crying as she hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Jamie and Barbra get into a fight, Jamie will not refer to her as mom.


End file.
